Medalion Anioła - Roz. 3.
„Medalion Anioła” Rozdział 3 Był piękny wschód słońca. Siedziałam na wzgórzu i patrzyłam na bezkresny ocean. Ubrana byłam w białą długą sukienkę. Moje włosy też były białe i lśniły jakby księżycowym blaskiem. W momencie kiedy słonce zaczęło wyłaniać się zza linii horyzontu zobaczyłam jak niebo się otwiera, a z niebiańskiej szczeliny wychodzi anioł. Był piękny. Miał lśniące czarne skrzydła i ubrany był na czarno. To był Sebastian. Leciał w moją stronę uśmiechnięty tak jakby czekał na nasze spotkanie 1000 lat. Za nim zobaczyłam jeszcze kilku podobnych do niego, Jednak niektórzy nieśli w ramionach duszę zmarłych ludzi. Sebastian usiadł tuż obok i przyciągną do siebie obejmując mnie, a ja oparłam głowę na jego ramieniu i razem oglądaliśmy wschód słońca. ∞ Ze snu wyrwał mnie głos Carolyn. - Już jestem!- krzyknęła zamykając drzwi. Była sobota rano. Carolyn wróciła z Nowego Yorku, a jak zawsze wracała rano, przywoziła pyszną starbucksową kawę i świeże muffiny. Na samą myśl aż chciało mi się wstać mimo ze była siódma rano. Zwlokłam się z łóżka i szybko umyłam po czym zeszłam na dół. Nie myliłam się już po drodze czułam zapach kawy. Usiadłyśmy razem przy stole i zaprałyśmy się za pyszne muffiny. Wtedy przypomniał mi się mój sen. Zastanawiałam się dlaczego od jakiegoś czasu śni mi się praktycznie to samo. Za każdym razem jestem ubrana na biało a moje włosy są jasne i lśnią srebrnym księżycowym blaskiem lub złotymi promieniami gorącego słońca. Zawsze we śnie był Sebastian ukazany jako anioł śmierci z czarnymi skrzydłami. Zazwyczaj siedzieliśmy na wzgórzu obserwując wschód lub zachód słońca. Czasami siedzieliśmy na plaży i rozmawialiśmy. Z zamyślenia wyrwała mnie Carolyn: - O czym tak rozmyślasz młoda? Co? - A o niczym… - Yhym gadaj! Jak się nazywa? - No dobra. Ma na imię Sebastian ale nic mnie z nim nie łączy.! Jest po prostu nowym uczniem w mojej klasie. I tyle. - I? - Co i? - Gadałaś z nim? Umówił się z tobą? Na pewno wpadłaś mu w oko. Jesteś przecież taka śliczna.- Aż się zakrztusiłam kiedy to powiedziała. Ja? Śliczna? Na pewno nie. Ona mówi tak tylko dlatego że jest moją siostrą. Odkaszlnęłam. -Dobra. Tak gadaliśmy, i tak zaprosił mnie na randkę ale to jeszcze nic nie znaczy.- Carolyn zrobiła łyk kawy i zapytała: -Poznam go? - Możliwe- odpowiedziałam- Ma zwyczaj odwozić mnie do domu po szkole. - Fajnie. Miło z jego strony. ∞ Nie zamierzałam zmarnować sobotniego poranka na przesiadywaniu w domu skoro na dworze była najlepsza jesienna pogoda. Mimo ze liście powoli opadały na ziemie na dworze było prawie tak ciepło jak latem, a bordowe i złote liście na drzewach jeszcze piękniej wyglądały w blasku słońca. Było po 9 rano, a Carolyn musiała się ogarnąć i przespać po ciężkiej podróży. Na początku chciałam iść pobiegać ale moja astma mi na to nie pozwoliła, postanowiłam wiec ze pójdę na spacer. Uzbroiłam się w leki oraz Mp3 i ruszyłam w drogę. Nie wiedziałam dokąd chce iść wiec szłam po prostu przed siebie. Kiedy tak szłam zabrzęczał mi telefon. Em dzwoniła. - Hej!- powiedziałam. - Hejka! Słuchaj idziemy dzisiaj do klubu. Nie wykręcisz się. Nie możesz całe życie siedzieć w domu i się uczyć! Potrzebna ci jakaś rozrywka! - Ale… - I bez żadnego ale.- przerwała mi- o siódmej będę pod twoim domem. Ubierz się jakoś sensownie okej? - Okej- ten raz mogę z tobą jechać. - Świetnie! - wykrzyknęła- To widzimy się wieczorem! Papa!- rozłączyła się. Dziwnym sposobem znalazłam się na wzgórzu, które mi się dzisiaj śniło. Przecież ja nawet nie szłam w te stronę, kierowałam się raczej w głąb lasu co było w całkowicie przeciwną stronę niż plaża. Mimo to stwierdziłam ze na polanie jest całkiem przyjemnie wiec zostanę tu i trochę odpocznę. Usiadłam w cieniu otaczających mnie drzew. Słychać było jedynie szum oceanu bo wzgórze znajdowało się dalej od głośnych ulic miasteczka. Siedząc tak patrzyłam na ocean. Nagle usłyszałam głos Wrena: - Pięknie tu. - Tak to prawda.- westchnęłam- Długo cie nie słyszałam. Gdzie byłeś? - Jestem przy tobie raczej cały czas, tylko nie zawsze mogę z tobą rozmawiać i czasami muszę zniknąć na parę chwil.-odpowiedział -Yhym. Jeszcze przez chwile rozmawialiśmy. Opowiedziałam mu o moim śnie ponieważ mimo to ze był moim aniołem stróżem to nie mógł słyszeć moich myśli ani wiedzieć co czuje nie mógł także widzieć moich snów. Potem umilkliśmy. Patrząc na ocean rozmyślałam o Sebastianie. Piękna turkusowa woda tak bardzo przypominała mi jego oczy. Przyłapałam się na podziwianiu jego dobrze zbudowanego ciała i od razu się za to w myślach skarciłam. Przecież on do mnie nie pasował. Po pierwsze był z „wyższych sfer” a tacy chłopcy nie umawiają się z takimi dziewczynami jak ja. Po drugie on raczej nie bardzo przejmował się szkoła i ocenami mimo ze był nad wyraz inteligentny a ja byłam raczej dobrą uczennicą, można by powiedzieć kujonką. Po trzecie ja byłam szara myszką, której nikt nie zauważa, a on zdecydowanie idealnie by się wpasował do grona osób popularnych, tych co chodzą na imprezy i wszyscy za nimi szaleją. Po za tym Sebastian jest za bardzo arogancki i pewny siebie. Tak rozmyślając zauważyłam ze ktoś stoi za moimi plecami i bacznie mi się przygląda. Odwróciłam się. To był Sebastian. Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i powiedział: - Nie sądziłem ze cie tu spotkam Śliczna. - Sebastian? Co tu robisz?- Usiadł obok mnie i wpatrując się w ocean powiedział: -Kiedyś uwielbiałem przychodzić tu z moja przyjaciółką. Kochała patrzeć na ocean szczególnie o wschodzie słońca i kiedy była pełnia księżyca. - Już tu nie przychodzicie? - Nie. Zmarła dawno temu. - Przykro mi, pewnie za nią tęsknisz. - Już nie. Pogodziłem się z jej śmiercią. -Kochałeś ją? -zapytałam cicho. -Tak, bardzo.- odpowiedział smutnym głosem. - Musi być ci ciężko bez niej. Wiem jak to jest stracić bliską ci osobę. -Nie jest mi ciężko. Nie odkąd poznałem ciebie śliczna.- uśmiechnął się a ja się zarumieniłam. - Skąd wiesz jak to jest stracić kogoś bliskiego?- zapytał -Kiedy byłam mała moi rodzice zginęli w wypadku. Miałyśmy być z siostrą rozdzielone bo policja nie mogła skontaktować się z nasza babcią. Carolyn nie była jeszcze pełnoletnia i nie mogła przejąć opieki nade mną. Uciekłyśmy wiec z sierocińca i pojechałyśmy do Nowego Yorku, do babci. U niej mieszkałyśmy pół roku i zaraz kiedy Carolyn skończyła 18 lat pojechałyśmy do sądu i ona przejęła prawa do opieki nade mną. Potem przez jakiś czas mieszkałyśmy jeszcze u babci ale od razu gdy Carolyn znalazła prace przeprowadziłyśmy się tu z powrotem, do naszego starego domu. - Sebastian w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się tylko i znów spojrzał na ocean. ∞ Byłam już prawie gotowa. Ubrałam czarną spódniczkę i fioletowy top. Usłyszałam trąbienie samochodu i zbiegłam po schodach na dół. Porwałam moją skórzaną kurtkę i wybiegłam z domu zostawiając Carolyn liścik żeby na mnie nie czekała. Jechałyśmy jakieś pół godziny, a Em przez całą drogę mówiła jak bardzo się cieszy, że mnie w końcu wyrwała. Zaparkowała przy budynku na którym było napisane „Verdant”. Weszłyśmy do środka i zamówiłyśmy dwie cole wiśniowe i poszliśmy na parkiet tańczyć. Świetnie się bawiłyśmy. Kiedy tak tańczyłyśmy w rytm muzyki zobaczyłam w tłumie Sebastiana. Nie sądziłam, że go tu spotkam. Najwyraźniej lubi to miejsce. Barman od razu wiedział, co mu podać, a to świadczy o tym, że bywał tu często. Po chwili poczułam ucisk w płucach i zaczęłam się dusić. Przypomniało mi się, że zapomniałam wziąć leki przed dyskoteką. Em nie wiedziała, że mam astmę i spanikowała widząc, że nie umiem złapać oddechu zaprowadziła mnie do baru gdzie zostawiłyśmy nasze rzeczy. Sebastian nas zauważył i natychmiast zareagował. Wyprowadził nas na dwór, po czym wyrzucił na chodnik zawartość mojej torebki. Wciąż nie umiałam złapać oddechu. Emma się tak zestresowała, że zaczęła dzwonić po pogotowie. Sebastian podał mi leki i zabrał telefon Em. - Uspokój się to tylko astma, zaraz jej przejdzie-powiedział. W końcu złapałam oddech. -Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi ze masz astmę?!- Nie zdążyłam jej odpowiedzieć. Osunęłam się na ziemię i widziałam ciemność. Tylko ciemność. // Mahilā Kategoria:Anioł (Opowiadanie)